


Is Someone Getting the Best, the Best, the Best, the Best of You?

by FranklyMrShankly



Series: Eerily Similar One-Shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranklyMrShankly/pseuds/FranklyMrShankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a question he doesn't want the answer to.<br/>Gerard lets him know that no one gets the best of him, except Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Someone Getting the Best, the Best, the Best, the Best of You?

**Author's Note:**

> Have another short little oneshot.   
> Wildly un-beta'd.

"Gerard, you smell funny."

I looked up into Frank's eyes, confused. We were a little weird about sex, sure. We talked during, sometimes, about the most out of place stuff. Sex wasn't ever  _it_ for me and Frank. It was a way to make each other and ourselves feel good, but it wasn't how we connected. There wasn't any absurd, intense emotional script here. He had a bad day, I care about him, I want to make him feel good, I wrap my mouth around his cock. Easy. 

That's not to say I didn't love Frank. Of course I did. I would always, always love Frank. We were best friends. Lovers. I would do anything for him. Except date him. 

It was still a weird thing for him to say, though, as I was going down on him. I pulled my head back an looked up at him. "I smell funny? What the fuck, Frank?"

He laughed at me and shook his head. "Not, like,  _bad_ , Gerard. Funny as in different. I noticed it when you kissed me. It's almost like a cologne or perfume that you've never worn before." He nodded over to my crumpled bed from the where he was sitting in my desk chair. "And I'm pretty sure Donna would have made your bed for you this morning if you had left it like that while you were at school." 

I got where he was going with this. "She didn't have to. I made my bed this morning." 

Frank smirked a little but it didn't reach his eyes. I didn't want to think about that.  "So you've had company."

"I have." I bent back down and took the head of his dick in my mouth again, running my tongue along the slit there, and humming around it. Frank bit his lip around a moan, not wanting to alert my parents to our activities. I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and jerked him slowly while I teased the tip, grinning around him. 

"Wh-who was it?" 

I paused again. "No one important. You're talking an awful lot for a guy with his dick in my mouth. Do you not want this?"

Frank shook his head. "No. I want this. I want you. Sorry." He bit his lip, though, looking unsure. 

I resumed my actions, taking as much of him in as I could. I was getting better at that, I could have him nearly all the way in before my throat rebelled and I began to gag. I was pushing it a little further each time, soon, I would be deep throating right alongside the best pornstars out there. Frank choked on his own sounds when his cock rubbed along the back of my throat. "Gee! Baby!" he muttered. If he bit his lip anymore it would probably bleed. 

I took a break from his dick for a minute to catch my breath, sucking on the skin of his inner thighs and pulling his balls into my mouth one by one, gearing up for that final hurrah. He whimpered at the loss of the heat, but he knew my game. I was priming him up; teasing him. I hadn't ever left him unsatisfied and I didn't intend to start that now. 

"Justin?" Frank said while I was licking a strip from the joint of his thigh to his hipbone. I almost didn't catch that question. 

"No."

"Thomas?" 

"No, Frank. Shut up and let me blow you."

"Is he in my grade or yours? There aren't many gay guys around here. Quinn?" 

"Pretty sure he's not even a little queer. Jesus." I pulled back and moved to sit with my back propped against the bed. "Why is this bothering you so much, Frankie?" I didn't want the answer to this question. I already _knew_ the answer. He'd been harping on about it for at least a year. He waned to be _exclusive_. My boyfriend.  Relationships weren't something I was built for, though. I just wasn't; at least not then. He seemed to really want one, though. I wanted to give him what he wanted, I did, but the whole thing was too scary. I was a junior in high school. Almost seventeen! Who needed commitment at seventeen!? 

And it wasn't as though Frank didn't see other people. We didn't talk about the others, but we knew they existed. Neither of us were stupid; we were horny teenagers experimenting with sex and what makes us feel good. What was so wrong with that? 

But I could see the flash of hurt in his eyes, he hid it almost immediately, but it was there. I felt so guilty for being the one who put that there, in his eyes. 

"I don't know, Gee," Frank said, quietly. "I know you don't belong to me, and I know that I do the same things... sometimes I just wish it were different, is all." 

"I am yours, Frankie," I said with a smile. "What I do with my body and who I do it with is like... nothing, okay? These other people, I mess with to make myself feel good. It's selfish. I don't hang out with them, I don't watch movies with them or get into stupid fights about zombie physiology with them. I don't call them when I'm upset or excited or happy or anything. They have no value to me. Whatsoever." I crawled back over to Frank and sat up on my knees, resting my arms on his thighs. "You're my best friend. You're the one I spend time with, the one I care about. You mean so much more to me than just a fuck, baby. You're mine and I'm yours and that is forever."

Frank was smiling at me. There were tears in his eyes and I realized that I had gotten far too serious. I pulled my self up to standing and straddled Frank's legs, without sitting on his lap. "When I do this?" I leaned down and chastely kissed his lips. "When I kiss you and touch you and make you feel good? When I give you pleasure with my body... when we pleasure each other? It's because I care about you. I love you Frankie and I want to make you feel good. You make me feel good, too, you know?"

"I love you, too, you crazy motherfucker. You realize you just gave all of the supporting reasons for why we  _should_ be together," Frank smiled and pulled me down into a kiss. "What are you so afraid of?" 

"I'm not afraid of anything, Frankie," I said with a smile, coming back down to sit on my knees between his legs. "I'm just not ready for this 'relationship' stuff. You see what it did to my parents. They're together, sure, but they're unhappy as fuck about it. Things are good this way, baby. And I don't wanna ruin them." 

"Your parents don't divorce because it's against the will of god, Gerard. Pretty sure the Church also frowns on all the premarital sex. With men," Frank laughed at me as I stroked his thigh. The mood was kind of lost for sex, so I pulled his boxers back up, he lifted his hips to help me. He pulled his pants up, too, and I tugged him up out of the chair to lay on my bed with me. He was spending the night, another great reason to not come out of the closet yet. No one suspected anything. Probably. 

"Not all men, Frank," I said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Really?!" he asked, clearly shocked. "I know you kissed Reba at that party last summer, but you were drunk! You always make fun of me when I take a girl out! You call her a beard!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm a late bloomer. I like girls, too, apparently." I laughed and kicked the bed, indicating the mess of sheets we were lying on. "Daisy."

"Daisy Richmond? Who just moved here from fucking Philadelphia?" 

"That's the one."

"Fuck. I was gonna go for her. You guys like... going out now? Are you a thing?" Frank was biting his lip again. I could  _fucking_ hear it. 

"No, retard. I just ate her out. Never did before and I wanted to try. I'm not bad at it, turns out." 

Frank laughed at me, hard. "Oral sex is one of your many talents. You should put that on your college apps."

"If you put anal fingering on yours, I'll put oral sex on mine," I joked. "But really, I think you should make a play for Daisy. She's really sweet. And I think I made her mad. She let me fuck her, and then I didn't want her number or anything. I forgot that she doesn't exactly  _know_ me. She didn't know I was an asshole. You're sweet, though. You could make her forget that your best friend is socially retarded."

Frank groaned. "You can't set me up with your sloppy seconds because you made an ass out of yourself!"

"What? You liked her anyway, and she's a nice kid. Plus, she's great lay. So there's that."

"Better than me?" When I rolled over to look at Frank, he was pouting.

"No. Not better than you. You're the best. Vagina is nice, though. I never thought I'd like it as much as I did, but I do. You just spoiled me I think. Because as nice as pussy is, your ass is so much better." At that, my friend burst into laughter. 

"You're crude. Oh my god."

"You love it."

"I do." 

Frank pulled me into his arms again and I let him, snuggling into his chest. No way would I have held Daisy or any of the other guys I had been with. This was about love and comfort and safety and happiness. This was about me and Frank. 

I hadn't been lying before, nothing meant anything unless it was with him.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter! 
> 
> @FranklyMisterS


End file.
